


I love you.....

by Major_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Lies, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/pseuds/Major_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an accident and doesn't know if he's gonna make it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you.....

It has all happen so fast   
One minute he was driving back to the bunker with beers for him and cas   
Because Sam had a date... So him and Cas would have the bunker to themselves tonight   
Not that he was excited or anything   
This would just be the first time he'd be alone with Cas since he finally admitted to himself and Cas that they loved each other...   
He was driving back and apparently he was going a bit faster than he should have been and lost control of the car. He slid down a cliff..   
And hit a tree and passed out   
He's slowly waking up.. The first thing he notices is a blinding pain   
More pain then he's ever felt   
Just above he's belt in his stomach....  
He looks down and sees   
Oh god a limb   
He has a huge freakin limb stuck into his stomach   
And judging from the size of the part he can see   
Its in to far to get out   
Oh god this is how he dies   
Of all the scary dangerous things he's fought and all the things he's done   
Hell he'd been to hell and back   
And purgatory   
And the this is what is finally going to kill him... A freakin car accident that just so happen to end with him and a certain limb getting to know each other a little to well   
Damn god had a sick sense of humor. ...  
If this is how he's going to die so be.....   
Oh shit Cas   
That's all he can think  
What if Cas thinks he's just left him   
He can't do that to him   
He's gotta fix it   
But Cas is human now   
He won't be able to hear deans prayers   
His phone if he can just find his   
Oh it's right by his hand   
How convenient   
He doesn't even need to try and move to get it   
He's dialing   
"Hello, Dean are you on your way back?" "Dean smiles and goes to laugh until a sharp pain in his abdomen tells him that's not a good idea   
He tried to hide the moan of pain as a cough   
"Actually Cas ummm.... I'm not gonna.. I can't.... I don't... I don't think I'll be back tonight...ok"  
"But Dean, are you alright.. I thought we had plans to watch a movie?"  
"Yeah I know Cas but...."   
"And you said since Sam was gone we could...."  
"Yeah cas I remember what I said but..."   
"But what Dean... Are you hurt... Do I need to come get you?"   
Oh Cas always caring and overprotective   
He couldn't die knowing he left someone who loved him as much as Cas did behind...but wait what if Cas hated him.....  
"No Cas I'm fine it's just look.... This ummm... This really hot girl at the store uhh... She gave me her number and told me she gets off in an hour....you know me..."   
"But Dean I thought.... "   
He trailed off   
Dean knew he was hoping he'd finish his sentence but for this to work he'd have to....  
"Dean wait your lying..."   
What.. Dean had always been an amazing lair... Maybe it was the tree in his stomach that didn't help his acting   
"You sound like you've been crying...   
If you had just been offered sex by a very pretty girl you wouldn't have been crying"  
"Cas I.."   
"No Dean whats wrong...if it's just because you don't want to be with me I understand but don't...."   
"No Cas that's not it.... I love you ok.."   
"If you love me then come on home..."  
"Cas I can't ok..just.... Just trust me ok"   
"Dean is something else wrong "  
"It's nothing Cas..I'm not sure when I'll be home ok   
But...I love you ok.."  
"I love you to Dean...I hope you know I don't regret falling if it means I get to have you..please come home soon"   
Dean was bawling now and he didn't think it was all from the pain   
"Ok...bye Cas"   
"Bye Dean"  
Dean hung up the phone and let it fall to the floorboard...   
He wished he had more time with Cas   
He wished anything would save him...   
But it wouldn't   
And as darkness slowly ate away at the corners of his mind   
The words "I love you" and "I don't regret falling"where playing in his head..  
And Dean Winchester was no more


End file.
